


Knighthood

by Itohan



Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker is a Good Partner, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin’s room, Banter, Both are cocky shits, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Communication Failure, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fuck the speed limit, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Idiots in Love, I’m just writing this for fun, Jedi Knight Reader, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Late Night Conversations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Reader says the cloaks stay on, Reader-Insert, Relationship Discussions, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, This is my happy project, just a teeny time bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan
Summary: Being a Knight is not all that it’s talked up to be. At least not when you are in a forbidden relationship and out of your duo only one has been knighted - you._____________Snapshots of the relationship Reader and Anakin have, from one knighting till another.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Snapshot 1 - Anakin’s room

“Why were you late today?"

"Because I unlike some people..." You gave Anakin a pointed look and an even sharper tug on his yet unfinished braid. "I am not confined to my room for setting someone's robes on fire. I have my knightly duties to attend to, Anakin. So, I apologize for not being able to come sooner or my lack of ability to inconspicuously smuggle you out."

"I don't like being here, being alone."

You sighed and let go of his hair.

"Ani, just another few days. You'd promised me to behave, didn't you? We'll hold on a little while longer and then we're going to hang out in my chambers like before. Just a bit. We can make it through if it's just a bit."

You returned to work on his Padawan braid, gently holding his head in place to stop him from fidgeting. That was the one thing you missed about having your own - having Anakin run his hands over it at night, playing with it while you were falling asleep. But you were a Knight now and nothing was the same. 

You had no braid and you lived halfway across the temple, as if the Order simply wanted there to be no interactions between Padawans and Jedi Knights.  
With your new duties there were less opportunities for you to sneak into his room, but that hadn't stopped you from continuing your relationship with your childhood friend. So you decided would just have to pay more attention to him and let him stay in your Knight quarters for most nights so much like when you both had been Padawans and basically lived in the small room you'd called home. 

Your new arrangement had worked perfectly fine until Anakin had decided to get into a fight with Ferus, again. He hadn't told you what had started it or what it was about, you could only guess. The end result was the same Anakin was confined to his room and you could only sparsely visit him, which had only come to be after some very undignified conversations that involved you crying in front of Master Obi-Wan.

You'd just finished braiding the last section of Anakin's braid when the door to his room flew open. Luckily for the two of you for once neither of you was nude. A rarity.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Anakin groaned. You let go of his hair and sat up straighter.

"Not so rude," you shushed Anakin before turning your attention to the intruding Padawan. 

There'd be no good out of this if Anakin pissed yet another of his fellows off. He'd already been "grounded" by his Master. Anakin could truly consider himself lucky to still be allowed visitors and that privilege was already on shaky legs. 

"I've been looking for you all over the temple! Is it so hard for you to stay in your quarters, where you're supposed to be ? Ugh, why couldn't I just have guessed that you would be holed up with Skywalker somewhere. You are basically attached by the hip!"

You could hear Anakin scoffing from behind you.

"Are you done whining now? I'd like to now what for you had to take this grant journey to be graced with my presence?" you asked with only a tad of your usual sarcasm.

Probably more than your usual amount but who was counting? At least you'd earned the right to push that Padawan around, being a Knight and all. What could they do? Tell your Master- your _former_ Master?

They only lifted a skeptical brow in response before throwing a datapad at you which you caught. You investigated it making sure to do so very openly so not even the biggest idiot (no, not Anakin) could miss it. No obvious sweat stains so at least there was that. 

You waved your hand towards the open door dismissively but with a rather large smile. Force, you’d wanted to do something like tis for a while. You'd only been knighted three months ago but who cared? Knight was knight and it wasn't like that Padawan could complain, they certainly weren't a Knight. Today was a good day to have the absolutely tiniest drop of authority.

"You're dismissed."

And go they did. Lucky you. _Must have been your domineering presence, the authority you must radiate_ -

"Or maybe they just wanted to leave?" Anakin quipped and slung his arms around you, tucking you against him.

"No," Anakin giggled. "It certainly couldn't be that! You're just so..."  
Anakin pressed a kiss on your forehead. "Scary and dangerous." Kiss to your nose. "Intimidating.

"Yeah that must have been it," you hummed.

______________

"I don't like this. It's just too much, too complicated. I'd rather wear something simple like... my robes. I feel out of my comfort zone." You fiddled with the sleeves of the shirt you had been given for your mission. Everything about was just so _flashy_.

You shifted your body from side to side trying to find a more comfortable seat on Anakin's bed. You hadn't remembered it being quite so hard in the past.

"But that's why I offered myself up for a mission. Might as well collect some brownie points while I am at it." You paused and turned your head towards Anakin.

At least I thought so before I heard that you were allowed to have people inside here again. Too late for me to cancel I guess." You sighed an placed a calming hand on Anakin's thigh. Don't worry, Ani. It's nothing too grand or dangerous, just a bit of undercover scouting in the nightclubs. Im suited for it with my charming looks and stellar personality-"

"And you say _I_ am arrogant."

You didn't let it deter you. "It's not like anyone would immediately recognize me as a Jedi. "

You gestured from your head to Anakin's.

"Lack of braid and all."

 _And the presence of some actual social skills._ Not that you'd tell Anakin that. He'd only go sulk once again. So instead you kept your, if you may say so, _hilarious_ comments to yourself. The things you did for love.

You stood up, going over to the bag of cosmetics you had deposited in an empty drawer of Anakin's nightstand.

You could hear Anakin walking around somewhere behind you.

"You look like a real piece of Coruscanti girl. All that's missing are the dozens of speed violations."

"Give me a good speeder and I'm all in." You added as you finished applying the last bit of makeup to your face. You let the utensil bag hover back to where it came from.

"You? You... like flying?"

How long had you known each other? A decade?  
You ignored the suddenly very dominant urge to roll your eyes.

"Anakin, I might be miles ahead of you in professionalism but that doesn't mean I'm a grandma."  
You'd never waste a chance to rub the compliment Master Windu had given you last week into Anakin's face. You cocked your head towards the coat he was already holding in his hands and turned your back towards him. "Help me?" 

Anakin grumbled under his breath but still ended up holding up your coat behind you so you could put it on. "You sure don't act like it. I can already see you having tea with Master Yoda... like the grandma you are."

You slithered your arms into the sleeves.

"I'm never getting old," you snorted. "Look, I'm as flexible as the day I bested you in lightsaber practice. Do you remember that? I sure do. Oh the look on your face. Good times, good times."

It had only been one time that this had occurred, however, that certainly would not w you from rubbing it in his handsome fac-

"You're still very flexible," Anakin whispered, his voice suddenly next to your ear. Breath hot on your neck. Just a few millimeters closer and his lips could be on you, biting, nipping, licking...  
You squirmed and felt your face involuntarily heating up. _He was too close. What if he could hear your thoughts..._ but a small part of you liked the thought of him possibly hearing them. Your panties were growing damp. 

"It's very impressive..."

His hands settled firmly on your hips, using your coat to pull you closer against his chest , robbing you of any clear thought. Then they wandered to your front, lingering only for the fraction of a second before moving to the buttons of your coat. You watched him slowly close them for you, each and every single one. Oh so slowly. _Those hands._

"You know for someone of your age demographic," he laughed, backing off.

You blinked.  
There was no emotion, there was peace. You **couldn't** murder the chosen one. No, not even if you desperately wanted to. There was no ignorance...

"You're just fucking with me so I am miserable all night during the mission, aren't you?" you whined.

"As you can see I am _not_ fucking with you."

"I hate you."

"No. No you don't," Anakin pressed a soft kiss on your cheek and pulled you into a hug.

"No, I don't," you admitted, leaning into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea randomly today after spending hours on school work and just needing a break.  
> I don’t know yet how long this is going to be but I’ve got some ideas!
> 
> I’d be delighted to know your thoughts if you want to share :)


	2. Snapshot 2 - Speeder ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sneak out to go on a late night speeder ride with Anakin.

You jumped into Anakin's speeder, only a little bit queasy at the thought of him flying, but excited none the less.

It was just that you and Anakin's flying style didn't really agree with one another. But ever since you'd mentioned that to him the third time you'd ever ridden together (which was the first time the two of you weren't involved in the high speed chase of a criminal while in a speeder), he'd been very careful not to upset your stomach while flying.

And now that Obi-Wan had surprisingly ended Anakin's punishment today, you could finally meet again. You couldn't have been any happier.

You'd even ditched your meeting with Barriss and Ferus for this. Not that you'd tell Anakin about the latter being involved, you knew he would not react all to well to that information. You would just have to ignore that small bit of guilt tugging at you. But his sensitivity shouldn't control your social life.

"Hey!" Anakin snapped his fingers in front of your nose. "You don't have to dream of me when I'm sitting right here next to you in all of my handsomeness.”

You swatted his hand away.

"Arrogant ass."

He only laughed and gave you a short kiss before starting the speeder. Already over the speed-limit, you noticed after a quick glance at the controls.

"For all you try to dispute it, you really have a thing for breaking the law, don't you?" You laughed. "Why did I ever agree to this ride?"

"Because you love me?" he supplied.

"No that can't be it, if love had been a criteria of mine I'd _definitely_ have ditched you to hang out with Barriss," you teased.

Anakin rolled his eyes and kicked your leg with the force, his actual ones lying relaxed on the controls. What a poser.

"Haha. You are so funny."

You kicked him back. Physically of course.

"Thank you for noticing! Now please put your legs back down before someone pulls us over and we'll be forced to explain to the council what we're doing out at this hour."

**____**

Your comm beeped. You ignored it.  
It had fallen between your feet sometime after Anakin had started his speed breaking adventure of his. If the Temple wasn't burned to the ground, you would not pick up. You were a Knight, you had the freedom of ignoring people now. And even if it were important, only minimal punishment would await you. Refreshing. Thinking back on it, being a Padawan had truly sucked, hadn't it?

"No, you don't have to. It's probably not important," you protested.

"Nah, I don't mind." Anakin said. He lifted your comm into the air with the Force. Here let me-"

His eyes narrowed. "Why is Ferus messaging you about you having stood him up? I thought you'd planned on meeting with Barriss before you changed your mind?"

"Barriss had invited him too. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this," you answered, fiddling nervously with the hem of your tunic.

He scoffed and you could see his entire body tense. "Aha."

"Come on now, Ani, don't let this ruin the mood."

"I don't think so. I think you've already ruined the mood by lying to me," he snapped at you.

"I did not lie to you-"

"It's the same thing!" he interrupted.

You drew in a slow, steady breath, trying not to become angry yourself. Someone had to remain calm. "Stop trying to pick a fight."

You lowered your voice to the same carefully controlled tone you were used to adopting around him when he was irritated. "Anakin please, we were having such a good time." You cupped his cheek with your hand and looked into his eyes. "Why are you trying to push me away?"

Anakin accelerated the speeder, forcing you to hold on to dear life.

"Great that you were planning on having lot's of fun with your new friend while I was rotting stuck to the confines of my room!"

"Anakin, I basically spent every waking moment with you," you shouted over the noise, almost screeching as your vision was blinded by the flickering lights of Coruscant's skyline passing by way too fast. "Am I not allowed to have other friends than you?

"Yes. But Ferus? Why the fuck," Anakin smashed his hand onto the steering wheel. "Does it have to be Ferus? You know he hates me. Are you doing this on purpose? Are you trying to make me jealous? Is that it?"

You got even faster.

"Anakin, stop! Oh Force why are you like this? Stop! I'm going to puke!"

"Why should I? Come on, give me a good reason not to crash this shitty hunk of metal in the next building like... Like that one over there!"

You couldn't breathe. He was being serious! Oh Force, he actually was!

"Because I, as a Jedi Knight, order you to, Anakin! Is that it? Did you really want me to pull this card? What's next? Do you want me to threaten you with the Council? What is your fucking prob-"

"Oh you order me? Let's see how well you get to order me around now!"

Anakin sent the speeder downwards into the depths of Coruscant’s traffic. And you screeched. You surged forward at a pace you'd never imagined possible, only foregoing a collision with another speeder because Anakin spun the wheel to the side at the very last second.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Why can't you talk to me like a normal person instead of forcing me onto a bogus ride just so you can be passive aggressive!"

"How dare you accuse me of being passive aggressive!" The speeder suddenly came to a halt, the whiplash almost sending your head flying against the neck-rest. "I thought by now you'd know me enough to realize I don't ever want to come across as passive!"

Then before you could stop it you were crying.

How could he go from being absolutely horrible one second to his usual bantering in the next? What was wrong with him? Why were you- You sobbed even harder. Why were you even with him?

"Hey," Anakin said, his voice gentler this time. "I didn't mean to scare you- Just calm down please."

"You didn't mean to make me cry? Then what the fuck were you trying to pull? I wouldn't do something like that to you? You know why? Because I respect you, Anakin!"

"You don't understand how hard it is having to deal with all those feelings! Getting looked down at by everyone. They don't treat me like a person, they don't treat me like a being at all! I've got nothing! Nothing! No respect, no knighthood, no friends and now I don't even have you!"

"Anakin-"

"You hate me. Come on admit it! You'd rather I wasn't around at all, don't you?"

"I don't hate you! Why can't you understand that I love you!" you screamed back and then you sunk back into yourself, defeated. "You're acting like a complete idiot and I don't even understand why."

Anakin stared down at the steering wheel.  
"You don't understand."

"Then let me try, Ani," you said an put your hand above his own.

"No one understands," he whispered and shook your hand off. "But I don't hate you either. You are... You are the only _good_ thing I have."

"Then why are you acting like this? Is it because we don't get to see each other that often anymore or because I've been knighted before you? Well fuck Anakin, you aren't the center of the universe, learn to deal with your feelings! You are a Jedi! Next time you have a problem with me, communicate with me like the adult you are."

"Don't patronize me. Not you too."

"I- I can't deal with this now. Let's talk later, or better tomorrow." You twisted your fingers around each other. "When we've both calmed down."

Then you brought your hand down on the door handle. You were done, you needed a break from this just once. His feelings, his anger, it was suffocating you.

_Click._

And the door didn't budge. Anakin had activated the security lock, stopping you from exiting it, forcing you to stay in here with him. Locked in.

"Ani, open the door."

"You'll leave me if I do."

As if you couldn't break up with him right here and right now. But you didn't want to. You just wanted to get out of here.

"I won't."

"What?"

"I won't break up with you, Anakin. Ani, please I don't want to fight any longer. Just let me get out."

This time the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember how I said there wouldn't be any Angst in here and this would just be fluff and humor? Ahahah fuck that shit.


	3. Snapshot 3 - Patrolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin joins you as you fulfill your duty of patrolling the upper levels of Coruscant. A fairly mundane job mostly consisting of helping young children find their mothers, chasing after lost dogs and fleeing thieves, and answering any questions the citizens might have. You know he hates it - So why does he insist on joining you today? He’s barely ever helped you out before.

_If there was one constant set in the galaxy then it would be this_ : You would always be stuck getting the worst kind of assignment and patrol most definitely fit that description.

Most of Coruscant's police force was active in the lower levels, which meant most of the petty insignificant cases fell in the hands of freshly knighted Jedi Knights and lowly Padawans, the butt of everyone's joke. While they might have called it character building exercise to your face, you knew that this was certainly not the Order's most sought after job. Still, you also called it your duty every midweek.

 _The second one was just as true_ : Even if you had a fight, even if you had made it very clear you were very annoyed with him... Anakin would find a way to stealth back into your orbit. Though this time he had clearly out done himself if you were to make a ranking.

"Did you draw the short stick or something? You never," you crossed your arms. " _Never_ , go on patrol, Anakin."

Anakin's response was a nonchalant shrug."I volunteered to help."

Your eyebrows rose.

In what world would Anakin freely choose to go on patrol? It wasn't that he lacked the required compassion but it had become fairly obvious over the years you knew him that he preferred the more adventurous aspects of being a Jedi. You could count the times he'd been out helping you here on one hand.

"Huh, if you are already here you might as well follow me then."

You had a bad feeling about this.

**____**

Something pulled on the end of your cloak.

"Huh? Oh!"

A little girl was starring up at you teary eyed.

"Lady and Mister Jedi?"

"Uh, yes?" Anakin answered, stepping closer to you and the child attached to your robes.

"My dog has gone missing. Can you help me? My mommy said I should ask you and- You can find my dog, right? I miss her so much! I was just- just looking away for one second and then she was gone!"

"We'll find your dog, I promise," Anakin said gently. He bowed down to her height.

A sniff. "Really?"

"Yes," Anakin smiled, pressing his hands over his heart for her. "Really. I give you my word, Jedi's honor!"

You nodded in agreement. You could do this!  
And luckily you were right - only fifteen minutes later and Anakin had reunited the scared dog with it's owner. His force sensing abilities would never cease to amaze you. If only he weren't so smug about it! But that was just part of his charm you had decided long ago.

You stepped into another buzzing street, breathing out relieved, only an hour and a half left and then you would be back home, in the Temple, enjoying a fresh warm meal. The thought made you smile. Anakin had spotted it too, now also wearing one on his stubbornly handsome face.

"See," Anakin said. "This wasn't too bad, pretty easy, right?"

"Sure," you admitted. "We always did make a great team even as Padawans." _And as a couple too,_ your mind supplied.

"We still do, that is why I-"

"Hold the thief!"

Suddenly, a man crashed into Anakin's shoulder, almost sending the young Jedi stumbling to the ground if not for you quickly catching his arm in your grip.

"Anakin, are you alright?" you asked once you let go off him again.

"Yes, I am. But is there no policeman around? There is nobody running after him and he is not going to stop anytime soon." Anakin turned his head to take a fast look once over the mass surrounding you.

You did the same. Lot's of well dressed people, Senators, politicians and the like but none of the planet's police force. You frowned. They were most likely down there in the lower levels dealing with the more serious kind kinds of crimes, the actual menaces to society as most would call it. That meant-

"We'll have to deal with it," you realized.

Next to you Anakin blanched. "Well fuck us too," he choked out. "I'd prefer that dog over this any day. Especially considering what happened the last time we chased someone down the lower levels. My Master gave me an earful for months!"

"Does that mean you'll let me to deal with this all by myself, since I obviously do not have a Master anymore?"

"What? No!" Anakin protested. "That only means you will have to deal with the fallout." He grinned at you and you realized you were probably not going to like what would be coming next. " And the paperwork," he added.

Then he dashed off and just left you standing there utterly and truly baffled.

"Ani, wait!" you called out instinctively. "What if he has a blaster?"

"I have a lightsaber, let him try!" came the faint answer from somewhere in the crowd.

You sighed, prayed to the Force to give you patience, and went running after him,  
Just your luck.

**____**

When you finally caught up to Anakin, after having been on the receiving end of quite a few angry stares and curses, he'd already spotted your target. Who sadly spotted you as well. Two Jedi weren't that hard to miss in heavy robes and such. Force, why didn't you just shed of your cloaks?

Oh right, getting a new cloak could take weeks to get and if you didn't have a secondary one in your closet, you'd get issued a replacement temporarily. Only that unlike other second hand clothes, the Order's had a tendency to be rather scratchy which made that an very unpleasant experience you would prefer not to go through twice.

However, if the two of you had had the foresight to be less vain about your clothing, maybe you would not be dealing with this right now. Both you and Anakin out of breath as you run after the thief who had way too much stamina, pissed off and almost stumbling over your stupid cloaks.

"Hey!" you wheezed. "In the name of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, stop!"

Out of the corner of your eye you spotted Anakin kneeling down, then fiddling with something on the ground. What the fuck was he doing? You were on a chase not- Before you even had the chance to blink, the thief went out cold and fell to the ground, hit in the back of the head by one of Anakin's boots.

"You did not seriously do that, Ani..." you laughed, amused and yet exhausted at the same time.

"You did just see me doing that," he pointed at the unconscious thief before you, now surrounded by a small group of people. "I did," he snorted, "just _seriously_ do that. Now go make that arrest before he wakes up again and I'm forced to say good riddance to another of my boots!"

You chuckled but did as you were told, if only for this once. It was then that you noticed that you'd been calling him Ani again. And... that you didn't mind it.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly in comparison. Nothing of importance happened, a relief if you may say so. You joked around with Anakin just like you always had. It was _nice_.

However, in the end everything is over once, even something as boring as patrol. Now back in the Temple you thought to yourself that part of you did not want this day to be over yet. You also knew why.

"I want to make sure you get back to your quarters safely," the very reason, Anakin Skywalker, said, leading the way full of his usual determination.

"We're in the Jedi Temple," you reminded him and laughed softly. "Nothing bad ever happens here."

Anakin chuckled.

"You never know."

"Tell me what wisdom you posses that I do not," you teased.

"I am not trying to scare you but..." Anakin paused dramatically. "There might be a Sith Lord hanging around the next corner, waiting to ambush cute Jedi Knights just like you, when they are totally unaw-" Anakin stopped himself, awkwardly brushing a hand across his neck. "Forget what I said," he mumbled.

"Hey," you said. "I know you are sorry, Ani. And..." You entwined your hands. "I'm not mad anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ani, I'm being genuine. So please, don't you ever join me patrolling again. Never ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had planned to upload this chapter days before, however, I was neither feeling motivated or inspired, so I apologize for it being late :(
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you liked it :) I’m glad Anakin and Reader reconciled, now I can go back to writing happy fluffy pieces for them!


End file.
